


О персиковых пирогах, красной помаде и бабочках в животе

by Bealltainn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мне нравятся брюнеты, — Руби поправила волосы и удобно устроилась под боком у Виктора. — Но я бы не стала отбивать парня у друга.<br/>— Отбивать? Да он тебя ненавидит!<br/>— Эй, ты берешь меня на «слабо»? — Руби едва не уронила кусок пиццы на ворсистый белый ковер.<br/>— А если и так? — Виктор хитро прищурился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О персиковых пирогах, красной помаде и бабочках в животе

**Author's Note:**

> Сопли в сахаре снова с вами, все любят всех, и вообще у нас тут своя атмосфера.  
> Руби с Виктором смотрят фильм "Сделка с дьяволом", там есть немного прекрасного молодого Себастьяна Стэна.

Джефферсон не любил шаблонных разговоров, ожидания, остывшего чая и красного. И это было только вершиной айсберга, первым пунктом в списке раздражающих его вещей. Второе место делили Регина и Руби, причем последняя определенно собиралась подвинуть королеву с пьедестала: болтовня о бесполезном являлась частью ее работы, а красный — личным выбором. Но самым веским аргументом для возведения девушки в ранг мирового зла были ее близкие отношения с Виктором Вэйлом.  
Грейс любила плюшевых кроликов, папочку и пироги с персиками из кафе «У бабушки». Для Джефферсона это означало только одно — столкновений с Руби в его жизни было втрое больше, чем хотелось бы, и, возможно, он постарался бы не обращать на девушку внимания, но в половине случаев Виктор оказывался рядом с ней. Это каждый раз напоминало Джефферсону о прошлом, вернуть которое хотелось, но не представлялось возможным.

Колокольчик над входной дверью тоненько тренькнул. Руби, перегнувшись через барную стойку, с интересом слушала Виктора, который не отводил взгляда от ее кофточки с глубоким вырезом. Джефферсон фыркнул и приземлился на свободный стул.  
— Мне как обычно. Здравствуй, Виктор.  
Руби кивнула и грациозно продефилировала к другому концу стойки.  
— Доброе утро. Провожал Грейс в школу? — Виктор двумя глотками допил кофе и рассчитался. — Опаздываю на смену.  
— Хорошего дня, — Шляпник понимающе покачал головой.  
— Увидимся позже, — Руби в очередной раз перегнулась через стойку, чтобы оставить на щеке Виктора немного красной помады. — Твой заказ, мистер Волшебная Шляпа. Один персиковый пирог с собой.  
Джефферсон, поморщившись, молча расплатился и вышел из кафе вслед за Вэйлом.

Руби любила дурачить тех, кто этого заслуживал, утренние пробежки в лесу, повыть на луну и темное пиво. Последнее также значилось и в списке того, что нравилось Виктору. А еще Руби очень хорошо умела находить людей и неплохо вела душеспасительные беседы, поэтому редкие встречи за бутылочкой темного с разговорами о прошлой жизни со временем приобрели регулярный характер. И они вовсе даже не собирались становиться парочкой, но Джефферсон при встрече бросал в их сторону такие многозначительные взгляды, что оба пришли к выводу — подшучивать над Шляпником весело.

В дверь настойчиво стучали. Виктор набросил рубашку и, нашарив ключи в потемках прихожей, очень уж не хотелось зажигать свет, открыл.  
— Я уже почти решила, что ты забыл про вечер фильмов, — Руби заразительно улыбнулась и прошла в квартиру. — Забери, пожалуйста, коробки с пиццей и зажги уже свет, в конце концов. Кстати, ты видел сегодня его лицо?  
— Это было неописуемо, я думал, он тебя придушит. — Виктор взял из ее рук коробки и щелкнул выключателем. — Сегодня мы смотрим «Кошмары Фредди».  
— Нет, я принесла совершенно дурацкий фильм, который мы просто обязаны посмотреть, — Руби повесила пальто и достала из сумочки коробочку с диском. — Взгляни на обложку, тебе понравится.  
— Четыре парня, пентаграмма, что именно должно мне понравиться? — удивился Виктор.  
— Оборотная сторона.  
На другой стороне коробочки, над аннотацией красовался главный злодей — копия Джефферсона.  
— Оу.  
— Я знала, что ты оценишь, — усмехнулась Руби. — Идем, пицца остывает, — она подхватила Виктора под руку и потащила в комнату. — А вообще он хорошенький. Только не ревнуй, но я бы с ним переспала.  
— С актером?  
— Нет, конечно. С Джефферсоном. Мне нравятся брюнеты, — Руби поправила волосы и удобно устроилась под боком у Виктора. — Но я бы не стала отбивать парня у друга.  
— Отбивать? Да он тебя ненавидит!  
— Эй, ты берешь меня на «слабо»? — Руби едва не уронила кусок пиццы на ворсистый белый ковер.  
— А если и так? — Виктор хитро прищурился.

Выбранное Вэйлом платье «Руби, оно ему понравится» сидело по фигуре, прикрывая колени, и было не красным, а пирог тщательно упаковали в коробку. Дверь открыла Грейс и, удивленная визитом, замерла на пороге, покачиваясь с носка на пятку.  
— Привет, — дружелюбно помахала рукой Руби и протянула девочке коробку. — Мистер Волшебная Шляпа третий день не заходит за пирогом и…  
— Здравствуйте, — Грейс подавила смешок, прозвище показалось ей забавным, но смеяться над отцом она посчитала не очень красивым поступком. — Папа сильно простужен, доктор Вэйл выписал ему лекарства и постельный режим.  
Конечно, Руби знала об этом. Потому и пришла.  
— Спасибо за пирог. Не хотелось из-за любви к сладкому оставлять папу одного, — продолжила Грейс. — Зайдете на чай?  
— С удовольствием.  
У Шляпника была очень гостеприимная и милая дочь. «Ты не можешь ее выгнать, — заявила Грейс, когда Джефферсон спросил, какого черта Руби делает в его доме. — Она мой гость». Разве мог он отказать в маленькой прихоти любимому ребенку?  
— Пап, я должна встретиться с Генри, — сказала Грейс, возвращая телефонную трубку на место. — Ты не забудешь выпить таблетки?  
— Не забуду.  
— Я тоже пойду, — Руби вымыла последнюю чашку и поставила ее на сушилку для посуды.  
— А не могли бы Вы побыть с папой, пока меня нет? Я быстро, правда!  
— Грейс, мне не нужна нянька! — разозлился Джефферсон.  
— Ты болен, и мне так будет спокойнее, — упрямство, в общем-то, семейная черта. — Пожалуйста, мисс.  
— Конечно, — Руби пожала плечами, — мне не сложно.  
— Обещаете? — Грейс протянула руку с оттопыренным мизинчиком. Руби улыбнулась и закрепила договор.  
— Обещаю.  
— Спасибо! — Грейс вылетела из дома, словно стрела.  
Джефферсон расслабленно откинул голову на спинку дивана.  
— Чтобы через пять минут тебя здесь не было.  
— Еще чего. Я поклялась на мизинце!

Руби скинула пальто и в два счета стянула через голову платье, бросая его куда-то за диван.  
— Как прошел первый день? — спросил Виктор, вернувшись с кухни с двумя стаканами яблочного сока. — Эй, ты собираешься расхаживать по квартире в одном белье?  
— Мне надоела эта монашеская ряса, — Руби махнула в сторону платья и улеглась на диван, закинув ноги на спинку. — И я полдня провела у Джефферсона, кожей осязая холодные щупальца ненависти.  
— Очень поэтично, — Виктор набросил на полуголую девушку покрывало и уселся в кресло. — Каким чудом ты просидела там так долго?  
— Грейс попросила посидеть с болеющим, пока сама сходит к Генри.  
— Как удачно.  
— Несомненно. — Руби опустошила стакан с соком в три глотка. — Между делом обмолвилась, что доктор Вэйл нашел себе блондиночку медсестру с большим.. кхм.. сердцем. И мне показалось, что мистер Волшебная Шляпа теперь ненавидит меня куда меньше. Он даже рассказал мне увлекательную историю — после третьей рюмки коньяка — о том, как Франкенштейн, будучи его любовником, подцепил какую-то аристократку и…  
— Это была невеста моего покойного брата, — оскорбленно высказался Виктор.  
— …и поэтому Шляпник женился.  
— Ох.  
— Оказывается, зря ты на него злишься.

Джефферсон постепенно привык к внезапным появлениям и шуму в доме. Грейс нравилось проводить время с Руби, они запирались на кухне и пекли вафли, секретничали шепотом, смеялись в голос, и Шляпник поймал себя на мысли, что красный его больше не раздражает.  
— Вина?  
— Нет, — Руби отрицательно покачала головой. — Сегодня полнолуние.  
— Ты, кажется, нашла свой волшебный плащ, — Джефферсон все же откупорил бутылку. Они сидели в его мастерской, в гостиной Грейс и Генри делали уроки.  
— Нашла. Но я не обращалась две луны, — Руби сидела на столе и болтала ногами в воздухе, — иногда это нужно.  
Шляпник понимающе кивнул.  
— Могу я посмотреть? — немного подумав, спросил он.  
— Что?!  
— Могу я посмотреть твое обращение? – повторил Джефферсон, поймав взгляд Руби.  
— Там не на что смотреть, — Девушка пожала плечами. — И тебе надо приглядывать за детьми.  
— Не думаю, что если оставить их на ночь вдвоем, они непременно устроят разврат, — улыбнулся Джефферсон.  
— Хорошо. Но потом ты сыграешь мне на фортепиано.

Виктор сидел на кухне сонный и растрепанный и ждал, когда заварится чай. Руби, недолго думая, пришла с утра пораньше поделиться новостями.  
— Мне ты превращение не показывала, — пробулькал он в чашку.  
— Так ты никогда не просил. — Руби размешивала ложечкой сахар, о чем-то задумавшись. — Знаешь, Виктор, он хороший такой, этот твой мистер Волшебная Шляпа. Я не удивлена, что ты когда-то в него влюбился.  
— А не влюбилась ли в него ты, Руби? — Вэйл совсем не выглядел, как Отелло, наоборот был пугающе спокоен.  
— Если ты собираешься сказать, что вырежешь мне сердце, не стоит. Я уже озвучила твою угрозу, она не будет такой страшной.  
— Смешная какая, — Виктор рассмеялся и погладил Руби по руке. — Я просто хотел сказать, что наш уговор все еще в силе.  
— Это жестоко.  
— Может быть.

Джефферсон играл «Венгерскую рапсодию №15» Листа. Руби наблюдала, как пальцы мужчины скользят по клавишам фортепиано, совершенно зачарованная музыкой. Шляпник показался ей невероятным, он идеально подобрал композицию; мелодия напоминала девушке ее волчью сущность: быстрый бег, рваные мысли. Тишина накрыла неожиданно, оглушила на некоторое время; Руби даже не сразу заметила, что Джефферсон повернулся к ней лицом и улыбался.  
— Это было чудесно, — прошептала она, отмирая.  
— А почему шепотом?  
— Не знаю.  
Руби остро захотелось поцеловать его; бабочки в животе не порхали, скорее, яростно били крылышками. Она подошла ближе и наклонилась, обхватывая пальцами голову Джефферсона.  
— Что ты делаешь? — выдохнул он в ее губы, но не отстранился.  
— То, что хочу.  
Руби мазнула губами по его подбородку и прижалась лбом ко лбу.  
— Виктор не изменял тебе с той девушкой, она была невестой его брата.

— Иди к нему, — заявила Руби с порога.  
— Он выгнал тебя или в порыве страсти назвал Виктором? — ухмыляясь, спросил Вэйл, но посерьезнел, увидев ее расстроенное лицо.  
— Я так не могу, Виктор, это сводит меня с ума. Наша шутка давно перешла все границы, а я слишком люблю вас обоих, чтобы… И я рассказала ему про ту девушку.  
— Тише, — Вэйл обнял ее, крепко прижимая к себе. — Я знаю. Мне было надо, чтобы вы с Джефферсоном перестали ненавидеть друг друга. Вы нужны мне. Оба.  
— Ты засранец, Виктор.

Слабый стук в дверь разбудил Джефферсона. Сперва мужчина подумал, что ему показалось, но стук повторился, дробный и настойчивый. В голове промелькнула довольно правдоподобная мысль: скорее всего Грейс повздорила с Генри и вернулась домой, какая уж тут ночевка. Но видеть сейчас дочь хотелось меньше всего, наверняка, она была расстроена, а вид подвыпившего отца мог разочаровать ее еще сильнее.  
За дверью оказались чертова Руби и долбанный доктор Вэйл — их Джефферсон предпочел бы не видеть больше никогда.  
— Пошли вон, — отчеканил он, но в противовес своим словам шире распахнул дверь. Это было слишком похоже на второй шанс, чтобы Виктор так легко его проигнорировал.  
— Мы просто поговорим, — он оттеснил Джефферсона вглубь дверного проема, — а потом уйдем.  
Руби шумно захлопнула дверь, и это прозвучало почти как приговор.  
Шляпнику казалось, что в гостиной слишком душно, возможно, из-за выпитого алкоголя, а может, из-за близости Виктора и Руби, которая дурманила ему голову.  
— Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, — Джефферсон невольно облизал губы. — Давайте быстрее, я жутко устал.  
Право начать Руби уступила Виктору; конечно, ей безумно хотелось прикоснуться к Шляпнику, но Вэйл ждал этого намного дольше.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — Виктор подошел к Джефферсону вплотную и нежно коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев. Шляпник глухо выдохнул и вцепился в воротник докторовой рубашки.  
— Так она правда была невестой Герхардта? — Джефферсон все еще не мог поверить, что вся его жизнь была выстроена иначе из глупого подозрения и нежелания разбираться в чужих отношениях.  
— Правда.  
— Франкенштейны! Какие же вы все...  
— Какие? — спросил Виктор, целуя Шляпника глубоко и жадно. Тот лишь сильнее вжался в Вэйла всем телом, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Руби, чувствуя себя случайным зрителем долгожданного примирения, решила тихо убраться, чтобы никому не мешать. Поговорить с Джефферсоном можно было и в другой раз, а уж надавать Виктору по шее — тем более.  
— Ты думаешь, мы ничего не видим и не слышим? — вкрадчиво спросил Вэйл, даже не поворачивая в ее сторону головы, поглощенный расстегиванием пуговиц на рубашке Шляпника.  
— Сам идиот, и подружки у тебя такие… — сказал Джефферсон полушепотом, доктор коснулся холодными пальцами голой кожи, — …же. Иди к нам, — продолжил он, обращаясь к Руби.  
Девушка сделала несколько неуверенных шагов в их сторону, скидывая на ходу куртку. Виктор, оторвавшись от Джефферсона, смотрел на нее выжидающе, в глазах плескалось возбуждение, азарт и вызов. Последнее разозлило Руби, она плавным текучим движением приблизилась к мужчинам и, одарив Вэйла коротким грубым поцелуем, переключилась на Шляпника, провела языком по выпирающему кадыку и, прикусив его нижнюю губу, положила руки на обнаженный живот. Виктор усмехнулся и, чмокнув девушку в висок, окончательно стянул рубашку с Джефферсона.  
Шляпник плавился и задыхался, кусал губы, гладил доктора по шее и наматывал волосы Руби на кулак; Вэйл ледяными ладонями гладил его бока и жарко дышал в ухо, прижимаясь со спины, а Руби, опустив горячие пальцы на пряжку ремня, легкими, невесомыми поцелуями вела дорожку от ключиц до ямки пупка.  
— Если вы собираетесь сегодня убить меня нежностью, — выдохнул Джефферсон сквозь зубы, — пообещайте удочерить Грейс.

Руби проснулась около полудня от холода, Джефферсон утащил все одеяло, завернувшись в него, как в кокон.  
— Зараза, — прошептала девушка, оставив бесполезные попытки отвоевать хоть кусочек. Спать все равно не хотелось, а вот понежиться под теплым одеялом с любимыми мужчинами очень даже, но Джефферсон совершенно бессовестно спал, а Виктора вообще не было в комнате, зато его рубашка, безупречно белая и такая же мятая, обнаружилась у ножки кровати. Сам Вэйл нашелся на кухне, стоял, прислонившись к раковине, и потягивал кофе.  
— Отлично выглядишь, — поприветствовал он Руби, — только пары верхних пуговиц не хватает.  
— Джефферсон очень хотел, чтобы ты ее поскорее снял, — Руби взяла из рук доктора чашку и сделала глоток. — Бе-е, сладкий.  
— Вот и пришьет обратно.  
— Надо бы вернуться в спальню, он проснется один и решит, что мы его бросили, — девушка потянулась, хрустнув пальцами. Виктор кивнул и поставил чашку с недопитым кофе в раковину.  
— Кстати, ты проиграла.  
— С чего бы? — Руби бросила на Виктора укоряющий взгляд. — У меня секс с мистером Волшебная Шляпа был? Был. А подробностей вроде участия кого-то третьего мы с тобой не оговаривали.

Джефферсон проснулся от поцелуев. Виктор целовал его глаза и скулы, а Руби перебирала волосы. Грейс должна была вернуться домой через час.


End file.
